hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2110 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Not David Brown Property)
NOBODY ELSE CAN EDIT UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. IF MY SPACE IS VANDALIZED, I WILL REPORT YOUR IP OR USERNAME. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2004 till:31/12/2004 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2004 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2004 till:23/06/2004 color:C4 text:"Ada (C4) from:18/06/2004 till:22/06/2004 color:TS text:"Bob (TS) from:02/07/2004 till:10/07/2004 color:C3 text:"[[Courtney (C3) from:05/07/2004 till:14/07/2004 color:C2 text:"[[Danny (C2) from:11/07/2004 till:14/07/2004 color:TS text:"[[Estella (TS) from:02/08/2004 till:17/08/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Filipe (C5)" from:02/08/2004 till:03/08/2004 color:TS text:"[[Grace (TS)" from:07/08/2004 till:26/08/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Helen (C5)" barset:break from:13/08/2004 till:15/08/2004 color:TS text:"[[Irwin (TS)" from:17/08/2004 till:25/08/2004 color:C2 text:"[[Jillian (C2)" from:27/08/2004 till:02/09/2004 color:C1 text:"[[Ken (C1)" from:06/09/2004 till:15/09/2004 color:C4 text:"[[Lisa (C4)" from:08/09/2004 till:30/09/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Mike (C5)" from:14/09/2004 till:22/09/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Olivia (C5)" from:21/09/2004 till:24/09/2004 color:TS text:"[[Peter (TS)" from:27/09/2004 till:02/10/2004 color:C1 text:"[[Rachel (C1)" barset:break from:06/10/2004 till:11/10/2004 color:TS text:"[[Sione (TS)" from:09/10/2004 till:20/10/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Tara (C5)" from:17/10/2004 till:20/10/2004 color:TS text:"[[Vinny (TS)" from:25/10/2004 till:28/10/2004 color:TS text:"[[Whitney (TS)" from:15/12/2004 till:18/12/2004 color:TS text:"[[Alpha (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2004 till:01/08/2004 text:July from:01/08/2004 till:01/09/2004 text:August from:01/09/2004 till:01/10/2004 text:September from:01/10/2004 till:01/11/2004 text:October from:01/11/2004 till:01/12/2004 text:November from:01/12/2004 till:31/12/2004 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"[[Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Ada see also: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Ada_(2110) Hurricane Ada On June 11, a tropical wave formed over the western Atlantic Ocean about 1000 miles east from Puerto Rico and rapidly strengthened to tropical storm status at 2:00 UTC the next morning. Moving at about 4 knots an hour, the storm quickly intensified to a category 1 hurricane. Ada moved WNW at about 7 knots an hour for nearly 36 hours until as a category 2 hurricane, it moved west. As Ada continued to strengthen and move closer to land, hurricane watches were placed for the Eastern Bahamas. In the early hours of June 17, the Hurricane Hunters warned that Ada took an ominous turn northwest, now as a category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. Later that day, the Hurricane Hunters flew into the eye of Ada at peak intensity, 150 mph winds and 937 hPa (mbar). Several newschannels nationwide predicted this to be the next devastating hurricane that could destroy Charleston, SC. This changed when Ada weakened back to a category three and turned west. Hurricane warnings were issued for the Bahamas and hurricane watches were issued on the coast of eastern Florida. On June 19, about 18 hours after warnings were issued, Ada made landfall on the island of Great Abaca in the Bahamas as a category 3 hurricane, killing 11 people. Just after, Ada started to turn north, making several southeastern states panic about how little time they will have to prepare. However, Ada only affected North and South Carolina, Virginia, Delaware, and Maryland. Ada slowly moved ENE until becoming extratropical on June 23. Tropical Storm Bob Hurricane Courtney Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Estella Hurricane Filipe